The House Vist
by iSoSon
Summary: Opie comes for a visit. Opie/OC *Be Kind it is my first published fanfiction.


Hello One and All SOA fans. I'm new to this so be kind.

If you are under the age of 18 please turn back now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy...but man do I wish I did xD

* * *

The House Visit

Characters: Opie and OC

Ratings: M for Mature

One-Shot

* * *

The loud roar of his engine went from being loud to a nothing as he pulled up outside her house on his motorcycle and killed the engine. He stopped off the bike and stretched, cracking his back. He was a giant of a man, his cut was hanging from his fit form. He strolled towards the door of her house, his boots clicking against the pavement. The neighborhood was nice, quiet, unassuming and no one expected him to be around her and do what he was about to do. The women knew he was here from the sound his bike and he knew she was fully aware of what he was about to be doing to her. As he got to the door, he stopped and lifted his hand and knocked loudly against it.

As the door opened and the young woman appeared he didn't hesitate and walked in pushing her back into the hallway of her home. He grabbed her around the waist brought her close to him, their bodies molding to one another. He lifted his booted foot and kicked the door closed behind him with a slam. He leaned down in letting his lips almost touch her as he grinned saying.

"Hey gorgeous... been a while" before she could respond back he took her mouth, plunging his tongue in and tracing everything he could find, He left no area untouched. Backing her up, he pressed her into the wall and nuzzled down her neck, leaving behind a beard rash in his wake. His hands reached down and began to knead his favorite part of her anatomy. The long thin cotton skirt she had on began to ride up as his hands moved down her thighs and then back up.

He pressed in against her, pressing her firmly against the wall, his hands made their way up to grope her breasts, kneading them like he had her ass and pressing down on her nipples. Her nipples began to harden into pebbles at his touch and she moaned out softly as she tilted her neck back. A smirked appeared on his lips as he pulled back a bit to look at her. Her hands came up from his chest and into the beanie that he wore. She pushed it off his head and intertwined her fingers through his long hair. She forced his head up from her neck and grinned at him.

"You're spoiling me for plain old greetings luv." She told him before she forced his mouth back on hers running her tongue over his bottom lip. He smirked into the kiss and responded to the aggressive kiss by opening his mouth and plundering hers with his tongue. It was hard and their teeth clacked against one another. Tightening her grip in his hair she moaned into him. As he pulled back she licked her lips at him and leaned her head back to smile at him. His hand reached up and in one go he tore the button down shirt she had on apart. Little clacks were heard as multiple buttons where flown across the room.

Confined in a red leopard printed bra were her breast, they seemed to almost swell over the cup pads. He grinned at them and moved down her neck leaving little soft bite marks until he got to one of her mounds and he bite down harshly. She gasped and arched up into his mouth her hands tightening harder in his hair. He let the now bruised and red skin go with a pop. Using all the strength she had she pressed at him and escaped from his grasp, she let out a sly grin to him and then made a run for it. His boots made loud thuds after her, she squealed as she almost reached the door way and his fingers brushed against her waist hauling her back against him and over his shoulder. She laughed and give him a few good mocking hits to his back. Walking to to the kitchen he went to the table and with a swipe of his hand knocked everything on top off to the floor.

"You know those are important papers and expensive table settings." She giggled out as she was put on the table. Her light brown hair spread out on the hardwood she looked up at him as he took his cut off and set it down beside her and then pulled off his shirt. Biting her lip she took in his fit body covered in tattoos. She didn't dare touch the one on his left arm but she did run her fingers over the words across his upper chest. He shivered under her touch and leaned down over her, spreading her legs to wrap around his waist as he moved to push her bra up. Her breasts pooped free and the hard dark pink nipples stood up in attention.

She looked erotic laying there on her back, her skirt was bunched up her thighs and the blue shirt at her elbows. That added to the red bra pressed up over her large breasts and her flushed face she was every man's type of dream. Looking at him, he could see the desire in her eyes. All she wanted was for him to take her and take her hard. Swooping down he attached himself to her mouth once more before heading down her his beard causing more friction on her skin. His tongue peaked out and swirled around one of her already hard nipples, sucking it into his mouth until it was wet he continued down further, until he got to her skirt. He grabbed the sides of it and her panties and pulled them down off of her, having to move up and off to fling it off. She had shaven last night something she didn't do often really so she was smooth and completely unhidden.

His eyes looked up into him and then he put his mouth on her lower lips and teased her with his tongue. She throw her head back on the table which echoed in a loud bang as she moved her hips against his mouth. His beard tickled her skin making her even more sensitive to his teasing. One hand went down to entangle in his hair and the other gripped onto the side of the table. His tongue played with clit twirling in circles and flicking softly, trailing lower he swept across her entrance and slide the tip of his tongue inside before pulling out only to shove it in again only this time more of his tongue. He began to fuck her with his mouth touching her inside. One of his hand stayed on her thigh while the other came up and thrusted in knuckle deep. She moaned out biting her lip as he thrusted another finger inside of her. His finger where already big and the two of them together stretched her so wide. He scissor crossed his fingers feeling her soft walls inside and still using his tongue tasted her deeper.

Moving his head back her fingers slipped from his hair as he stood, he still kept a steady pace inside of her, his fingers touching everywhere. He abruptly pulled out his finger only to small them back in this time a third joining causing her to arch her back and let out a cry like wail. She begged him for more as she rolled her hips to his hand, he chuckled at him and pulled his fingers out her cry of no to him making him even more amused. Reaching down he unbuckled his pants and pushed them down this thighs, his huge erection point up at her, once again he pulled her to him by her thighs and without warning slammed right into to the hilt. She let out a loud screeching scream and keep screaming for a good minute. He let her adjust for just that minute before he hitched her up and began to thrust inside of her. His cock stretching her so wide and so deep, she could barely breathe. Her pussy made loud wet noises around him as her juices pulled over him, clenching and unclenching as he began his madding pace on her. She swore she could feel every vein of him. His balls slapped her ass as he went faster.

The only sounds in the dining room where sounds of pleasure and flesh on flesh. Her hands reached up and she began to play with her breasts, tweaking her nipples as she closed her eyes and gave into the pleasure he was creating in her. At one brutal push inside she screeched and reached up and tugged him down onto her by his hair and attacked his mouth. She bite and nibbled on his bottom lip before turning to the side of his neck and biting down hard. He let out and grunt and reached up with one hand and gripped her throat throwing her back on the table. He pulled out of her and spun her around to on the table her legs now hanging of the side, positioning himself he thrusted himself balls deep once more this time going further and touched her cervix.

She moaned into her arm as she was played with. She could do nothing but take it as his hands left bruises on her hips and his huge cock played with her insides. Her pussy was making the ride better for him, she was so wet that her juice had begun to sweep out of her and down her legs. She was so close to letting go too, all her body needed was on special trick from him and she would erupt like a volcano. His balls turned out to be what would cause that as they slapped heavily on her clit. That heavy patting was all she needed after what seemed hours to her of his treatment on her pussy. It built up inside of her making it difficult to breath until she croaked out a sound, her pussy clenching down once again on him, tighter than before, She continued to thrusts inside of her not slowing down once as her body shock and convulsed on him and loud pleasure filled scream escaping her lips as she exploded around him.

She black out for a while and when she came to she was on her back again his cock still thrusting away inside of her. She moaned and wiggled against him, she wanted him to cum inside of her already. Steadying her gaze she looked up at him and watched him carefully his eyes were closed and his brow sweaty, she began to move her hips up to meet him and clench her walls around him. His eyes opened half way and he stared down at her, he leaned down and rocked into her not moving as roughly as he was before. She reached her arms around his neck and kissed him softly nuzzling against him as she moaned softly.

"Come on luv, cum for me." She whispered to him as his breathing got heavy, he let out a grunt as an answered and speed up for a good five thrust before he slammed all the way inside of her again and held still. His cock erupted inside of her, splattering her insides with his cum. It filled her up and moved to her womb. She moaned at the feeling of the heat inside her belly. He lay there on top of her panting into her neck.

* * *

**AND I"M DONE! YAY!**

**Or Maybe not still not sure if I'm gonna add more to it or not. Let me know whatcha think people. **

**iSoSon**


End file.
